In various applications, stringed musical instruments may need to change the pitch of a string. For example, the pitch of the low E string of a guitar can change from E to D. This allows two different popular guitar tunings, standard tuning and drop D tuning. The guitar player is required to tune the guitar manually with the provided tuning peg to accomplish this task. Some guitarist will have two guitars tuned to these tunings so as to not do this task during a performance. The guitarist can also permanently replace tuning pegs that can go between two different pitches. On some bridges, an accessory can be installed on the guitar to accomplish the change in pitch.
These alternatives have disadvantages. The first is having to change guitars during a performance. This is a disadvantage because the extra guitar is another item subject to theft for a small club type musician. It is also another item that must be transported to the venue. The second alternative is having to apply an expensive permanent modification the guitar. This type modification is not acceptable on most vintage musical instruments as it lowers the value. U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,661 to Willis (2007) discloses a string deflector for a banjo. This deflector is designed for permanent attachment to the musical instrument. It is shown screwed into the wood to resist the shearing force opposing the string deflection. This attachment is not suitable for valuable vintage instruments. This deflector is also comprised of flexible members. These members would be a source of unwanted buzz when left in loose contact with the banjo string.
The most commercially available way of pitch change is with special string tuners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,069 to Borisoff (1985) shows a tuning machine that will change the tension in a string by motion of a lever. These tuners require a permanent modification to the musical instrument to be installed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,475 to Van Halen (2007) shows a device that is also commercially available. This device as shown requires replacement of the bridge on each musical instrument. In the market this device is only made to work with an existing bridge of a “Floyd Rose” type. Another disadvantage is a separate hex wrench is needed to adjust the tuning.